Kataang: After The War
by monkeycheeseforall
Summary: This is a story about what happens to the gaang after the war, begining as soon as the finally ended. PLENTY OF KATAANGY GOODNESS!THIS IS NOT A ONESHOT! NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER!
1. Chapter 1

"_I can't believe this is happening…" Katara thought as she kissed Aang. She had wanted this since, well, a long time, but now it was really happening._

"_Am I kissing Katara?!? I think I must be in the spirit world…" Guess who thought that? Aang._

Meanwhile… all the rest of the gang was guessing what was happening, except Sokka.

"Sugarqueen finally makes her move! And they are both surprisingly good at it!" Toph exclaimed as she sipped some tea. Everybody laughed except for Sokka, who had no idea what everyone was talking about.

"What? Wait a second…" Sokka's eyes widened, "**AAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Sokka screamed, and reached for his boomerang. When he walked on the balcony, and saw his sister kissing Aang, he immediately let his boomerang fly into Aang's head, knocking him unconscious, and then proceeded to fling Aang off the 3-story-high balcony into some thorn bushes below. 

When he did that, he also found himself thrown into the air by a wave of water, and in the thorn bushes below. 

"Sokka!!! What the hell was that for?!? You are going to regret being born when you get back up here!" Katara then lifted Aang up to the balcony with some water from the pond in front of the tea shop, and carried him to his room, set him down on the bed, and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

" _Hello, Aang. I have something I must tell you, which is very important."_

"_Roku?!?"_


	2. The Discussion

**Hey peoples! If one of you can tell me in a review how to get thius thing to not underline everything, that would be great! Oh, and new rule is: I don't update until the previous chapter gets 5 reviews! This chapter will be longer than the other one, the other on was really terrible because it had no plot, but this one will be better! **

"**Now lets kick some- wait, what? I can't use that language in this fic? Its rated T for Ko the Facestealer's sake! What do you mean I shouldn't be writing T fics at my age?!? Oh, just go to the library! Not that library! Ug!" I'm not very funny am I? Say it in your reviews! And give me some tips on writing fan fiction! Oh, just forget it, you won't review anyway! I said not to review! Wait… I didn't say not to review! I take it back! And wow that was a long author's note! Now on to the fic!**

* * *

"_Roku?!? Ok, I'm going insane! One minute I'm kissing Katara, then I feel like I'm in the spirit world, then I am in the spirit world!"_

"_Aang; calm down! I must speak with you about stressing matters…" Roku said in a slightly agitated tone._

"_Well, what is it? I was kind of in the middle of something!"_

" _I am here to discuss how you must bring balance to the world."_

"_but I already did that! I defeated the firelord! Everything is in balance!"_

"_No; it is not Aang. What about the avatar cycle? There will be water next, then earth, then fire, then what?"_

"_oh…. Umm, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that yet…"_

"_you must restore balance within a year. Which means you must do it before 3 months is up. Which means you either get Katara to help, or you go get the earth king to hire some people. I am sorry Aang, but you must do this, otherwise the worl will never have balance, the avatar will cease to exist, and war will eventually destroy everything! I must go, our time is running out, but you must tell her, or let the world be destroyed by war." then Roku was gone, and Aang started to wake up._

* * *

" No! Roku, don't leave! I'm not ready for this! No! Roku!!!" Katara was freaking out, apparently Aang was in the spirit world, and Roku was telling him to do something that he doesn't want to do. Aang had been unconscious for 4 days now, and was starting to wake up. Then Katara remembered what would happen if he died… no more air nomads… no more balance… no more peace… and if it was to not be like that, she would have to help in restoring them if Aang didn't break up with her.

"Oh… I wonder what he will say when I remind him…"

* * *

Aang opened his eyes to see 2 beautiful blue orbs staring into his eyes. Then the memories of a few days ago popped into his head. And with that he kissed her again. He was in the middle of combing her hair with his hands while kissing her when, unfortunately, Sokka walked into the room to see what he hated seeing the most.

"Aang! Stop that right now! You can't just go around kissing her all the time! You need my permission before each kiss! And only on the cheek! And- ugg!!" Katara had slammed him into the wall and frozen him to it with her water bending.

"Lets go somewhere else, Aang. I think Sokka will distract us in here. Besides, I need to talk to you.

* * *

**Please review! I don't care if it's a flame, but NO ZUTARIANS!!! IF YOU WANT TO READ ZUTARA, THEN WHY ARE YOU ON THIS FIC?!? NO REVIEWS FROM ZUTARIANS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE IN THIS WORLD! IN MY WORLD! PREPARE TO MEET THE OTHER ZUTARIANS! PREPARE TO DIE!!! LOL**


End file.
